


Flight Song

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the second war, many must leave their homes and run for their lives. What must they feel, forced to hide from a government that hates their very existence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Song

**Author's Note:**

> I based this poem on the song "Obliviate" from the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 soundtrack (it was for a challenge in Poetry Anyone? on MNFF). It makes sense without, obviously, but I did try and fit it to the mood so if you wish you can listen to the song while reading. =)

We strain our ears for every sound,  
Listening for pursuing hounds.  
We dare not breathe, no, not a breath,  
Or it will surely be our death.

 _Running, running, breath comes ragged,  
Fear cuts deep like razors jagged.  
Cold, we’re always cold and shaking,  
Worse and worse with every waking._

I conjure up my lost idyll:  
My mother’s face, our home uphill,  
My father’s laugh, my sister’s grin,  
Each image treasured deep within.

 _Running, running, breath comes ragged,  
Fear cuts deep like razors jagged.  
We run away from home and love,  
Hunters and the Lord thereof._

Reaching out, to never touch:  
Why must _lonely_ hurt so much?  
How can childhood flee so fast,  
My last bright summer gone and past?

 _Running, running, breath comes ragged,  
Fear cuts deep like razors jagged.  
Despite despair, so grim and black,  
For once we gain a little back._

Voices find us in the night,  
Speaking of a lost delight;  
Voices telling of our peers –  
Something real beyond our fears.

Running, running, breath comes ragged,  
Fear still cuts like razors jagged,  
But something now has changed our lot:  
We’re not alone - we’re not - we’re not.


End file.
